


Baby Liebling Love Schatz

by Stuckyl0v3r



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr is a Sweetheart, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sebastian Shaw is a D-Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyl0v3r/pseuds/Stuckyl0v3r
Summary: No one believes that Charles Xavier has a boyfriend. Until said boyfriend shows up.





	Baby Liebling Love Schatz

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will like it! ^_^

_Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue. I feel like I could drown in them._   
_Yours faithfully,_   
_Sebastian S._

Charles sighed, rumpling the paper between his fingers and throwing it in the general direction of the bin. It was the fourth love note this week alone, and he was amused greatly by Shaw's words, but also a little bit creeped out - could the guy take a hint already?

Usually, Charles liked being the centre of attention, but when the said attention was coming from someone like Sebastian Shaw, it made him feel ridiculously awkward and off his game. Moreover, he hated the idea that people like Sebastian existed; it's not like the guy didn't know about Charles' relationship. Everybody knew about Charles' relationship.

Truth be told no one believed him, because they never got a solid proof about the Erik Lehnsherr that Charles met in Germany while backpacking through Europe before his first year of college.

No one believed that two healthy teenagers that claimed to love each other so hard could resist almost two years apart and still being faithful to each other.

Not even Hank believed him, and Hank ought to be the purest of them all.

"Did Shaw just stuck his love note inside your book?" Moira asked horrified from besides him. Their group gathered at the local cafe, for hot cocoa and gossip before everybody split up for the Christmas break.

"Yup." Charles sighed, closing the book and stucking it back in his bag. "I really don't know how he did it. And I don't even want to ask."

"I don't understand why you wouldn't give him a chance." Alex commented, licking his upper lip clean of whipped cream and making Hank blush like a school girl. Seriously, the amount of time these two wasted pining after each other was ridiculous. Charles was days away from mushing their faces together for a kiss.

"Because of Erik." Raven, his little sister, mocked him and he glared at her viciously. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, because of Erik." he growled back annoyed. Not even his little sister believed him, it was ridiculous and sad. "I still don't know why do you think I would lie about having a boyfriend. Why would anyone lie about that?"

"Because it keeps the creeps away. Creeps like Shaw." Sean replied wisely.

"And because it's easier to use that excuse whenever someone wants to set you up with someone else." Alex completed.

"Well I wouldn't need to use any excuse and I can take care of myself. And clearly it doesn't work, Sebastian keeps bothering me even though he knows about my status. I have a _in a relationship_ on Facebook."

"Why don't you have _in a relationship with Erik Lehnsherr_?" Sean pressed, smirking at him.

"Because Erik doesn't have a Facebook."

"Obviously." Raven deadpanned.

"Yes, obviously."

"And you don't have any pictures with him."

"Oh, I have a lot of pictures with him, but why would I show them to you? So to prove my point? I know who I am to Erik and what he is to me."

"Whatever you say, Charles. It just seems awfully weird, to be in a long distance relationship with a guy for almost two years. What about the sex?" Raven asked.

"We have Skype sex almost everyday. And we sext."

"Still not as good as the real thing." Moira whispered for herself and he looked at her with a betrayed expression on his face. Moira was supposed to be on his side!

Thankfully he was saved by his phone vibrating on the table so the conversation moved forward.

_Another one?_ Erik said, adding a bunch of laughing emojis. He was talking about the picture Charles sent of the love note from Shaw.

**And I'm once again having the you don't have a bf, Charles, stop pretending talk with my friends. :(**

_Wish I could be there to prove them wrong, Schatz. :(_

**I don't need to prove them anything. I know who you are for me.**

_Which is?_

**The one and only.**

_I love you. So much. I can't wait to see you again._

**Love you too, darling. Skype tonight?**

_Sorry, Liebling. I have to drive my parents to the airport first thing in the morning. Can't stay up too late. They are going to my grandparents in Ireland. Raincheck?_

**Oh, that's alright. Call me tomorrow then? After you leave your parents there? Wish them a safe flight.**

_Will do, Schatz. I gotta go now, some relatives stopped by. I love you the most._

**Love you more than most. :)**

_Text me when you get home, so I know you're safe. Good night, baby._

**Good night, my love.**

\

He didn't get an answer to his _good morning_ to Erik, which was weird. He knew that the time zones were completely different, but usually Erik would reply with some sarcastic line about how it was morning when he woke up.

Eventually he couldn't give it much thought for he woke up too late, having stay past his usual bed time with his friends and he had to hurry to make it on time to the first class.

Moira and Hank were already waiting for him, and he thanked them before the three of them sprinted in the snow and on the ice. No one dared to be late to Fury's class. Absolutely no one.

They made it on time, eventually, and got their assigned seats and Charles noted gleefully that this class was Sebastian free. Through out the lecture he kept stealing glances at his phone to see if Erik answered and by the time a free period rolled around he was beginning to worry. He texted Erik ten times in a row, each text becoming more frantic than the other. Charles, Hank and Moira met with Raven, Alex and Sean outside the buildings. Sean and Raven where in their first year, studying art and Alex was in his second year studying journalism. Charles, Hank and Moira were the nerds of the group, all three of them majoring in genetics.

A hand grasped his shoulder with force, making Charles stumble back a little.

"Hi!" Sebastian smiled, keeping his hand around his shoulder. "Charles! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get lunch with my friends." Charles replied awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Ah... I don't know." he muttered, trying subtly to move out of Shaw's grasp. Thankfully, he didn't need to figure out a lie because a giant snowball hit Sebastian right in the face, making him sputter and gasp out all his words. Charles snorted, turning in the direction where the snowball came and shocked filled his veins when he saw the tall figure dressed sharply in black and a warm looking jacket, and the big suitcase laying in the snow.

The figure moved when he moved, leaving the suitcase there and stepping fast on the fluffy snow, meeting Charles halfway, somewhere close to his friends. He couldn't breathe and it wasn't because of the cold. His vision was blurred and the blood was rushing in his ears forcefully.

He barely heard the muttered _Schatz_ before the world collapsed, rebuilding itself when Erik put his arms around him and spun him around like he weighted nothing.

Both of them were babbling nonsense. Charles in English, Erik in German. He couldn't understand a word, and he really couldn't care less. He was there. Right there. In Charles' arms where he belonged.  
"I'm sorry for not answering your texts, _Liebling_. I was on the plane and then I didn't want to ruin the surprise. I didn't want you to worry, forgive me."

"Do you really think that I care about that right now? You're here. You're really here."

"I'm here. I promise." Erik murmured, pressing gentle kisses over his lips, over and over and over again like he couldn't get enough. "I love you. I missed you."

"I love you too, Erik and God I've missed you so much."

Their moment was almost ruined by stupid Sean that shouted:

"Wait! You exist!" but thankfully someone, probably the girls, shut him up before babbling another idiotic thing.

They stood like that in the snow, with Erik's suitcase getting wet and their arms around each other holding tight, for a very long time and by the time they finally managed to let go, Charles' friends and Sebastian were gone.


End file.
